


Tickle Fight

by joy_infires



Series: soonsol one shots [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, crossposted on wattpad and aff, fluff?, hansol cheers him up, hansoon, i wrote this in early 2016, idek, so back when the8 and dino were 'innocent', soonsol, soonyoung is down, things get a lil hot, tickle fight, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: In which Soonyoung is a little down and Hansol cheers him up.





	Tickle Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is such an old one shot oml. That's why Hansol says he's 18 in the end of this fic - just to avoid any confusion.

Soonyoung hadn't smiled all day. Usually the blonde was bright and bubbly and made everyone around him laugh. But not today and that worried Hansol.

The older was currently lying on his bed in his room, staring at the ceiling. Hansol knocked on his door and entered it, despite not getting a reply. "Seungcheol and the others want to go grab some ice cream. Do you want to tag along?" he asked. "No", Soonyoung answered monotonously. "Can I join you here then? I don't want ice cream either but I also don't wanna be alone." Soonyoung replied with a nod.

Hansol lay down next to the older and rolled on his side to face him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing...", Soonyoung answered. "I can see that it's not nothing. Come on, you can tell me", Hansol encouraged him. He really wanted to know why Soonyoung was sad and try to cheer him up.

Soonyoung sighed. "I just feel a little homesick, that's all. It's my mom's birthday today and I hate not being able to spend it with her...", he finally admitted. "Oh...", Hansol said. He instantly felt bad for the older. He could not really relate to that problem because his family lived a lot closer than Soonyoung's so he was able to visit them on his free days.

"I know I shouldn't whine but still...", Soonyoung said. "We'll have a day off soon. So maybe you should go home then. I know it's a little far but I think it's worth it", Hansol told him. "Also, if you're lonely without your family and can't visit them you're always welcome to come along when I visit mine. My family loves you", he added. Finally, Soonyoung smiled a bit.

"Thanks", he said. "You're welcome and now cheer up before I tickle you", Hansol warned jokingly. "You wouldn't!" Hansol poked the older's side as a reply. Soonyoung squirmed so Hansol repeated his gesture until he heard him giggle. "Stop it!" Soonyoung exclaimed, trying to wiggle away from the younger. "Nope!"

Soonyoung had barely blinked when he found Hansol on top of him, now tickling with full force. "Han...- I swear to god-", Soonyoung kept interrupting himself because he shook with laughter. Hansol cackled, not showing any mercy to his hyung.

"Stop...I can't...can't...breathe!" the older croaked out. Since Hansol didn't want Soonyoung to die he stopped tickling him. Big mistake.

Hansol found himself underneath Soonyoung in a flash. Before he could protest, though, he was attacked. "No! Stop it!" he yelled, trying to keep in his laughter. Soonyoung ignored him and just kept torturing the younger to get his revenge.

That is, until he felt something poke against his leg. Hansol froze, eyes wide as he stared back at Soonyoung who had the same expression on his face.

"Sorry...", the younger said, blushing furiously. He looked to the side in order not to face Soonyoung who was still sitting on top of him. "Uh...could you, like...", Hansol trailed off, too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

To his surprise Soonyoung didn't climb off of him. Instead, he slowly, teasingly grinded down against Hansol's hips, causing the latter to gasp. "Looks like someone got a little excited, huh?" Soonyoung said in a teasing tone of voice.

Hansol's blush only deepened when he felt the older's hands go up his torso. He wasn't sure where this sudden tension between them came from but he definitely didn't mind.

"Can I?" Soonyoung asked as he fumbled with Hansol's button up shirt. Hansol bit his lip and nodded, watching the older unbutton his shirt one by one. He shivered when he felt the pair of soft lips ghost over his now bare skin all the way up until they reached his own.

The kiss started out slow, for both of them to test the waters first but it soon became more heated. Soonyoung grinded down again, using Hansol's following moan as an opportunity to enter the younger's mouth with his tongue.

Hansol seemed to have gotten over the embarrassment by now as he was tugging on Soonyoung's shirt before pushing it up. He felt Soonyoung smirk against his lips. The older pulled away to let Hansol take off his shirt. And damn, he always knew that Soonyoung had abs since he was a dancer but he never really paid attention to his body before today (except maybe for his ass because he was an ass person and there was no denying that).

Seeing those perfectly shaped abs from up close now made him realize what he had been missing out on. He subconsciously let his finger trace over Soonyoung's stomach, causing the latter to shiver before he reconnected their lips for a short kiss.

"Do you want to...?" Soonyoung trailed off, his face only inches from Hansol's and his thumbs hooked in the waistband of the younger's sweatpants. Hansol didn't need to think twice; he wanted to and judging by the now obvious bulge in Soonyoung's pants he wanted it too.

"Yeah", Hansol answered, his voice barely a whisper. Just as Soonyoung was going to get rid of the younger's pants the door flew open and a bickering Chan and Minghao entered the room. "No, I think coffee ice cream is-"

Minghao never got to say what exactly coffee ice cream was because the two had spotted their performance team leader on his bed, ravishing Hansol. "Uh...sorry...we didn't know you two would be...uh...in here...", Minghao stammered. Both, him and Chan blushed crimson red and covered their eyes before they quickly left the room, running into each other in the process.

The other two were left speechless and a bit embarrassed to be caught. "Well...I'm glad they didn't come in a few minutes later", Hansol stated. "Yeah...but I guess the others are back...", Soonyoung said and lay down next to Hansol again. Now that the heat of the moment feeling was gone, it was kind of awkward in the room.

"I'm sorry..." "I like you", Soonyoung and Hansol spoke up at the same time. "So...would you have regretted this if...", Soonyoung trailed off again. There was a pause. "No...I was gonna say that I didn't come here with the intention to get laid...but since I like you too I kinda...wouldn't have minded", Hansol explained. He felt his face heat up again.

Soonyoung smiled. "Do you think they'll tell the others?" he asked, referring to Chan and Minghao. "You bet they will", Hansol replied, not sure if he should be amused or embarrassed.

"Is that okay for you?" Soonyoung asked. Hansol looked back at him. "That depends on what exactly we are", he said. "I mean...we obviously like each other but we just almost had sex without knowing that fact...like, what would that make us?" he asked.

Hansol hoped that this incident wouldn't ruin whatever he and Soonyoung had. He had been aware that he liked the older and it made him happy that they both felt that way. But it took more than mutual feelings for them to work out.

"Well...you could go out with me and we'll see what happens", Soonyoung suggested. Hansol smiled. "Okay. Let's-"

"KWON SOONYOUNG! KEEP YOUR NAUGHTY HANDS TO YOURSELF YOU HORNY LITTLE SHIT! HANSOL IS STILL MY BABY!" they heard Jeonghan yell. It sounded like he was on the way to Soonyoung's room.

They gave each other a panicked look before they grabbed their discarded shirts and put them on. Hansol finished to button up just in time before their hyung entered the room.

"Can't I leave you guys home alone for half an hour? Come on, Hansol! You're helping me prepare dinner!" he said and grabbed the younger's wrist. "But-" "No butts, young man! Same goes for you, Kwon Soonyoung! Hands off!" Jeonghan warned. "I'm 18!" Hansol protested. "Exactly", Jeonghan said and dragged him out of the room.

Soonyoung chuckled. He knew that Jeonghan wouldn't keep being like this. He was acting like an annoying mom to mess with Hansol and inside he was actually shipping them like crazy.

And he was right - later that evening Jeonghan pulled Soonyoung aside. "It's about time for you two. But if you hurt him I'm going to cut your dick off!" he warned. Soonyoung smiled and nodded. "I won't hurt him. Don't worry."


End file.
